In this Institutional Center Core Grant to Support Neuroscience Research, we propose to establish an innovative Neural Imaging Center composed of four Core facilities that will serve NINDS-funded Harvard Medical School (HMS) and Children's Hospital Boston (CHB) investigators. These state-of-the-art facilities will provide important new resources to the HMS and CHB neuroscience community, and will perform essential services that are difficult and impractical for individual laboratories to provide on ther own. The Imaging Center will be composed of an Administrative Core, a High-Content Cellular Imaging Core, an immunohistochemistry-based Array Tomography Core, and a Super-resolution Imaging Core. The experimental opportunities and innovative services provided by the Imaging Center will give area neuroscientists access to unique equipment and training in several new cutting-edge methodologies, greatly benefiting the research programs of NINDS-funded investigators at these institutions. Moreover, the Center will function as the centerpiece of a concerted effort to strengthen ties between the neuroscience communities at HMS and CHB. Thus, a major focus of this Center will be to serve as a nexus for collaborative interactions. To this end, we propose not only to establish a set of core facilities, but also to adopt several strategies that reduce the barriers to their widespread utilization, including provisions for informal education regarding core methodologies and significant technical support. Through the development of this Center, we hope to shift from a complete reliance on individual laboratory-centered research to a more cost-effective and productive use of extraordinary cores while further deepening existing ties between these two vibrant neuroscience communities. RELEVANCE: We propose to establish a Neural Imaging Center to serve NINDS-funded Harvard Medical School and Children's Hospital Boston investigators. These facilities will provide important new resources and perform essential services that are difficult and impractical for individual laboratories to perform on their own, thereby accelerating the pace of neuroscience research at these institutions.